1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is hydraulic braking systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are conventionally known hydraulic braking systems, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese patent application laid-open Nos. 178255/86 and 134361/87, in which one hydraulic braking pressure path communicated with an output port in a master cylinder is connected to wheel cylinders, so that a hydraulic braking pressure corresponding to a hydraulic pressure delivered from the output port in the master cylinder by a braking operation is applied to the wheel cylinders to provide a braking force.
In such a prior art hydraulic braking system, however, if a defect in hydraulic pressure is produced in a hydraulic pressure system connected to one output port in the master cylinder, it is impossible to provide a braking force in the wheel cylinder corresponding to the output port.